finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dia (ability)
'' (PSP).]] Dia , also known as HARM, is a recurring spell in the Final Fantasy series. It is a White Magic spell, albeit with different effects in different games. Its original use in the first game of harming undead foes has been rendered obsolete by the ability to target enemies as well as allies with the Cure line. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Dia, also known as HARM in the NES release and Dia1 in the ''Final Fantasy Origins release, is a level 1 White Magic spell which inflicts minor damage against all undead enemies. It has no effect on other types of enemies. In the NES and Origins releases, it inflicts between 20 and 80 damage, while in subsequent releases, it inflicts damage depending on the caster's Spirit. The spell can be bought while in Cornelia and can be learned by the White Mage and White Wizard classes. In the GBA/PSP/iOS releases, it costs 5 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy XI Dia is an Enfeebling Magic spell that can be cast by low-level Red Mages and White Mages. It deals a very small amount of light-elemental damage and applies a status effect that reduces the target's Defense and deals one point of additional light damage per tick over the course of a minute. The higher-level Diaga offers the same effect against multiple targets while Dia II and Dia III are altogether more powerful. Some monsters wield group-cast versions of these spells which are not available to players. The use of Dia conflicts with the use of Bio such that only one of the two may be active on an enemy at a time. Bio prevents Dia spells of equal or lower rank from being applied and dispels them if they are already present on a target. Though higher tiers of Dia can overwrite Bio in return, such as Dia III replacing Bio II, Bio's strongest form is ultimately insurmountable in this fashion. Monsters are sometimes able to inflict both Dia and Bio upon players, however. Adventurers who choose Red Mage as their first job are given a free Dia scroll. Merchants in each of the starting nations also sell it for a very low price. Final Fantasy XIV Dia appeared as an ability at the initial release of the original ''Final Fantasy XIV. It was a Thaumaturge spell available for use at Rank 12 and it costed 3 action points to set. The ability dealt astral-elemental damage over time and reduced the defense of enemies within an area of effect. After the release of patch 1.20, Dia; along with its upgraded forms, became unusable by any class in the game. As of the current moment, Dia has not appeared as an ability in Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Dia is a spell in ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Its base Attack is 670, and its base Defense is 710. Its maximum level is 60, its cost is 11, it is an ability based on Intelligence, and it has a fast leveling rate. ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Dia is a Level 3 spell that may only be cast by Chocobo as a White Mage. It inflicts medium Holy elemental damage to one foe three grids forward, costing 2 SP to cast, and 120 JP to use. Gallery Category:Final Fantasy White Magic Category:Final Fantasy XI Enfeebling Magic Category:Final Fantasy XI White Magic